


The Reunion

by theorganasolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Quickies, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo
Summary: Leia teases Han at a formal event and Han decides to take matters into his own hands. Just some smut with our favorite space couple!
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Reunion

Leia could feel herself growing more and more restless in her seat as the speaker in the front of the room droned on and on. Her and Han were seated at one of the dozens of circular dinner tables in the grand ballroom at one of Coruscant’s tallest buildings. The dinner was honoring Admiral Ackbar for his many years of service, he wasn’t retiring but many former leaders of the rebellion felt he deserved recognition. Of course when Han heard about it he just accused the new government of wanting a chance to pat themselves on the back and fawn over each other, something he hated. Leia reminded him that he had to go, he was a general in the New Republic, it was expected. What Han really wanted to do involved him and his wife being locked in their bedroom for hours on end, especially since he had been gone for two weeks, helping Chewie with some dispute that had occurred on his home planet of Kashyyyk. However, Leia convinced him to attend with her, but she was seriously starting to regret that decision, she had missed her husband in more ways than one. By the time Han had come home, there was only enough time for them to quickly get ready so they wouldn’t be late to the event, not enough time for what Leia really wanted to do.

Looking over at Han, Leia let her eyes roam over him, not caring if anyone caught her staring. She thought he looked so handsome in a suit, even though she knew he hated it, and complained that it was too tight. She saw he had undone the bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit, giving her a peak of his tanned skin. Leia licked her lips, she wanted to kiss the skin of his neck over and over again, knowing it was a sweet spot for him. Han had been zoning out from whoever was speaking at the front of the ballroom, they were all saying the same thing in his mind, when he felt like someone was staring at him. Looking to his right, he saw his wife was practically drilling holes into him with her eyes. Smirking to himself he leaned over and whispered into her ear, “Like what you see Sweetheart?”

Leia felt her cheeks warm at being caught but at this point she was so turned on she didn’t care. She had felt that all too familiar ache begin to build between her thighs and was now rubbing the tops of them together underneath the table. No she didn’t think she would be able to wait until after the event was over to have her way with her husband, she just needed to say something to get him going and of course have a bit of fun. Leaning back over to him she whispered, “Han, I’m not wearing any underwear.” With that she gave him a wink before straightening back up in her seat and reluctantly turned her focus back to the speaker. _This is where the fun begins_.

At the sound of Leia’s words Han felt his jaw drop and his pants tighten. Looking at Leia’s back, Han felt himself become even more turned on. His wife was wearing a dark blue velvet dress with a deeep v-neck in the back, that hugged her curves in all of the right places. The dress was more risqué for Leia to wear at these formal events as it stopped at mid-thigh, but sitting down it just barely covered her bottom. He was going crazy knowing that she was wearing no underwear underneath the fabric. All he wanted to do was take her against the wall and have his way with her, damn the event. As if knowing Han was thinking about her, Leia turned her head and gave him a coy smile before she discreetly moved her seat closer to him, adjusting so that her side was now facing the back of the chair. With more access behind her, Leia made sure Han’s lap was covered by the white tablecloth before she snaked her hand behind her and began to massage him through his pants.

Han nearly lept out of his seat at the feel of Leia’s touch. Shooting her a surprised look, _what had gotten into her_ , Han was now powerless against his wife’s caresses. Both of his hands were now gripping the table, as at this point Leia had unzipped his pants and had gotten him out of his boxers and was now earnestly stroking him. It was taking all of his strength to not visibly react to this treatment but he had started to sweat. Unfortunately for him, Rieekan, who was seated to his left, had taken notice and quietly asked him if he was alright.

 _Oh pal I’m more than alright,_ he thought to himself but managed to get out, “Yeah, yeah ‘M just a little hot.”

Leia hid a laugh at his response before giving him another squeeze.

Leaning toward her, so that he could whisper in her ear, “Oh you think this is funny?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Knowing he was about to lose it, he quickly put one of his hands on top of hers stopping her movement, “I will not be able to contain myself if you keep this up Sweetheart, we’re playing by my rules now.”

He managed to tuck himself back into his paints, but his erection was obvious. 

Leaning over to Rieekan he whispered, loud enough for him and Leia to hear, “Hey, Leia isn’t feeling too well with this heat and all, I’m just going to take her out to get some air.”

Rieekan nodded in response while Leia gave him a confused look.

Now turning to Leia he got up and pulled her up with him before leaning down to whisper, “You’re gonna have to walk infront of me unless you want everyone here to notice what you’ve been doing to me under the table.”

Biting back a grin Leia nodded before she led them out of the ballroom to the empty hallway. Seeing that they were alone, Han quickly grabbed Leia’s hand before darting down the hall wih her.

“Han! What are you doing?”

“I’m doing what I should have done before this event started,” he quipped back.

Up to their left was a coat closet, _perfect_ , he thought before opening the door and guided Leia and himself inside.

“Han,” Leia stressed, “People will see!”

In response Han began devouring Leia’s neck with kisses and she felt her knees start to quiver, the ache between her legs growing stronger. “Do you honestly care?”

“No,” she whispered out, and she meant it. At this point all she wanted was for Han to have his way with her. 

“You know,” Han said in between kisses, it wasn’t nice of you to tease me like that, but you’re lucky that I’ve decided not to punish you for it.”

Leia’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Oh,” she challenged, “and just what are you going to do about it?”

Han gave her his famous lopsided grin, but Leia could see his eyes were practically black with desire, “This.”

And with that Han placed his hand underneath her dress where he was met with bare skin, Leia bucked against him in response letting out a moan.

“Kriff Sweetheart, you weren’t kidding when you said you weren’t wearing anything under here.”

“I - ah- wouldn’t kid about something like that.”

Leia let her head fall against Han’s shoulder as she let her arms roam over his body as he worked her. He felt the wetness that had gathered on his fingers just from touching her, “All this for me?” he teased.

“Always,” she moaned out.

Han wasted no time in working her up, letting two fingers slip inside her while his thumb ran circles over her bundle of nerves, his actions turning Leia into jelly. Leia was thrusting against his hand, the pleasurable sensations starting to become too much.

“Han, I’m going too- ah - I’m going to-”

“That’s it Leia, that’s it sweetheart, come for me.” 

Knowing she needed a little bit more, he added one more finger and reached that sweet spot inside of her, and that was it for Leia. She came with a shout of his name, bucking against his hand as she rode out the waves of pleasure that were washing over her body. Her legs started to shake but Han didn’t let her fall. He was painfully hard in his underwear, his cock was rubbing up against the fabric of his pants which offered little relief to what he was feeling.

“Leia, I need you now!”

Leia quickly undid his pants as he shed his dinner jacket, before Leia quickly undid the remaining buttons of his dress shirt. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Han picked Leia up against the wall and plunged into her, both of them letting out shouts of pleasure at their union. They knew it wasn’t going to take long for them to reach their peaks, having been two weeks since they had done this. Han was pounding into Leia and all she could do was whimper out her moans and groans into his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to him.

“Oh Han, I missed this so much.”

Han grunted in response, he felt himself get closer and closer to release, but he needed Leia to get there first. Luckily for him she was already there and he felt her inner walls tighten around his shaft when she came, her mouth in a big O letting out a cry of pleasure. The feeling of her coming around him was too much for Han and he thrusted in her three more times before he came with a groan, emptying himself inside her. He continued to thrust slowly inside her as they both rode out the remaining waves of their high. Catching their breaths, Leia let her legs unwrap from Han’s waist, and Han pulled out as he gently lowered her back to the ground. He sank to thefloor pulling Leia down with him.

“Gods I missed that so much.”

Han grinned in response, “You don’t have to tell me twice, two weeks is much too long to be away from you.”

Leia hummed in agreement before she turned to look at her husband and brought one of her hands to gently caress his face, “I love you Han.”

Han felt his heart burst at his wife’s words, no matter how many times she said it, he still felt like a lovesick teenager whenever Leia expressed her feelings towards him.

“Oh Leia, I love you so much.” Han leaned his head down and pulled Leia into a passionate kiss, which she returned eagerly. The kiss was starting to stir more feelings below his waist, which Leia noticed with a laugh and broke away from the kiss.

“Easy there flyboy, we still have to make it through the rest of the night. And we definitely won’t last if we go again.”

“That’s the point,” Han joked.

Laughing again, Leia stood up and adjusted her dress before offering Han a hand, “If you sit through the rest of the night with me, I’ll make it worth your while when we get home.”

Han raised an eyebrow, “Promise?”

“Mhmmm. And I never break my promises.”

“I think I can manage through the rest of the presentations then.” With that statement Han stood up and quickly redressed. He took Leia’s hand in his and opened the door, taking a quick look outside.

“Coast is clear.”

With that the pair made their way back into the ballroom, where they saw the same speaker was still droning on.

“Well I guess we didn’t miss much,” Leia mused as they found their way back to their seats.

Rieekan looked at them as they sat down, “Everything okay? You two were gone for a bit?”

“Everything’s fine,” Han assured, “Leia had an issue with her dress I had to help her with,” came the cheeky reply.

Rieekan blinked before understanding came as he rolled his eyes and Han saw color rise to his face.

“Han!” Leia hissed, “I cannot believe you said that!”

“Ah relax sweetheart, we’re married, it’s not like he doesn’t know we have sex.”

“Still, I’d rather not scar the poor man, he’s like my father.”

Han laughed quietly, “Okay okay.”

Leia relaxed in her chair, but before she turned her attention back to the speaker she whispered out to Han, “You know, I’m still not wearing any underwear.”

And with a wink Leia gave her full attention to the presentation, leaving Han to shake his head, _it was going to be a long evening._


End file.
